Mark - Revised
by Dragonchild627
Summary: Sakura met Gaara when she was six after traveling with her father to Suna where she meets Gaara. After Yashamaru's betrayal, Gaara marks Sakura as his- not wanting to give anyone the change to betray him again. - Six years have passed since then, and the two meet up in time for the Chunin exams. - This is a revised version. And it IS different from the original!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To everyone who is groaning about _another_** revision to this story after a four year hiatus from its sequel "Descent", I'm sorry. However, I have changed a lot since I originally wrote this story and when I tried to reread it in order to continue Descent I cringed, groaned, and made "wounded animal noises". Whatever 12/13/14-year old me was thinking when she wrote this story, she didn't go about it well. It's not as bad in later chapters, but the initial premise is flawed... badly. So here is a revision attempting to right the flaws and add more _substance_ to the original story.

I again apologize to everyone who is waiting for a continuation of "Descent", but I feel that I need to write the wrongs with "Mark" before I can continue the sequel.

I will also be posting updates to AO3, find the link to my AO3 profile on my profile.

* * *

Her green eyes were bright with tears as she fled towards her home. The taunts of the children at the playground echoed through her mind - mocking her for her the size of her forehead, for the color of her hair, for being so shy.

Sakura burst through her door calling out for her father and then launching herself at him when he stepped into her field of view.

The man lifted her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Sakura buried her face into the side of his neck and finally let the sobs that she had been holding in come out.

Her father kicked the front door closed and moved to the living room to sit and hold his distraught child, knowing that she had once again been teased on the playground.

He glanced up at the clock. When Sakura had entered the house, he was getting ready to leave for his business trip to Sunagakure where he was responsible for negotiating a trade agreement for materials that were readily found in the area around the village. His wife had left earlier in the week to begin negotiations while he completed urgent, last minute assignments for their store. He really didn't have time to comfort his daughter if he was to leave today, but he had no other choice with circumstances as they were.

During his musings, Sakura had finally calmed down enough to realize that her father was in his traveling clothes. She realized that her father was supposed to leave today to meet her mother in Suna. The realization that she was going to be without either of her parents brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"I don't want you to go, Daddy!" the girl cried, her green eyes fly up to meet his matching ones. "I don't want to go to Grandma and Grandpa! I don't want to be alone!"

Haruno sighed, his heart breaking at his little girl's tears. He briefly considered taking the easy path and dropping her off at his parent's house. The thought was immediately replaced with him trying to figure out if it would be possible to petition the Hokage and Suna to let him bring his daughter with him – and how long it would set him back. Taking Sakura shouldn't be too difficult; villages rarely cared about the comings and goings of civilians, as long as they had the proper paperwork. However, because of the support behind him for the trade agreement, it was best for him to get proper authorization.

"How about we see if we can petition the Hokage to let you go with me," he finally told his daughter, trying to keep any frustration out of his voice.

A watery smile formed on Sakura's face. "Please Daddy!"

* * *

While the Hokage had seemed bemused by the last minute request, he saw no problem with allowing Sakura to travel with her father to Suna. However, he did require that a messenger hawk be sent informing the village and the Haruno matriarch of the change in plan, no matter how small it may be.

* * *

During the week long journey from Konoha to Suna, Sakura learned much about wildlife and traveling. The genin group she was traveling with was more than willing to impart any knowledge about edible plants and travel-safety information they could to the six year old – much to the amusement of their jounin sensei.

In that week, Sakura also decided that she wanted to be a kunoichi- especially after watching Team 12's sensei take out a group of bandits single-handedly while her genin protected Sakura and her father.

When the group finally arrived at Suna, the Konoha genin team were lead to loggings for foreign ninja while Sakura and her father were lead to the hotel housing Sakura's mother.

"Mama!" Sakura cried at the sight of her pink-haired mother.

The woman wrapped her arms around her child while giving her husband a look of disbelief.

The man looked sheepish, at the very least. His wife had had to deal with the change in plans on her own - at the very least, having to convince all included parties that the presence of her six-year-old daughter was neither a manipulation tactic nor an excuse to stay longer than necessary.

Regardless, that night, the Haruno family settled into their hotel room, oblivious of the changes that were to come.

* * *

Sakura was temporarily entrusted to a blonde-haired man named Yashamaru while her parents were busy discussing trade agreements.

Sakura was readily told by Suna ninja that Yashamaru was also responsible for the Kazekage's youngest son, so she had better stay out of trouble. The man had his hands full with one child and couldn't be expected to easily take care of two. So Sakura vowed to do her best to behave and obey the man's commands.

Early the first morning of Sakura's stay, she was entrusted to Yashamaru's care by her mother before the woman hurried off to do her own duty. Hidden behind the man was a red-haired boy who looked to be about her age. Behind the man was a blonde haired girl and brown haired boy who were older than her

"Hello, Sakura-san," the man said. "My name is Yashamaru. I'll be taking care of you while your parents are busy." The man nudged the child hidden behind him out into the open. "This is Gaara-kun," Yashamaru said pulling the red-haired boy out from behind him. "This is Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun," Yashamaru gestured to the blond-haired girl and the brown-haired boy behind him. "They are the children of Kazekage-sama and also my charges."

Sakura nodded, staring at the shy, red-haired boy that seemed to match her age. "It's nice to meet you, Gaara-kun, Temari-san, Kankuro-san," the pink haired girl said hesitantly.

Temari and Kakuro gave hesitant smiles, but all Gaara had to offer was a cold look of distrust that made Sakura shiver.

"I was thinking that we could go to the park today," Yashamaru said, ignoring the brewing tension between Gaara and Sakura.

The pinkette offered a hesitant smile to the man as she remembered the bullying she encountered at the playgrounds in her home village. Maybe this village would be different?

"Let's go!" she finally declared, willing to at least try to face what this village offered.

* * *

When they arrived, Temari and Kankuro spilt from the group to go play on the play equipment. Temari quickly took charge and organized a game of hide and seek amongst the interested children. Gaara slunk over to the sandbox, which had been quickly vacated when the group had arrived.

Sakura stayed by Yashamaru as she watched the different groups interact, trying to decided which to join. Temari and Kankuro with the majority of the playground's children, scattered groups of isolated children, and Gaara by himself.

The conversation of two passing children finally cemented a decision in Sakura's head.

"I want to go to the sandbox," one girl said quietly.

"We can't go there," her friend replied, just as quietly. "The monster is there." Her eyes flashed to Gaara as the words left her lips.

Sakura, the subject of bullying by many of the children of Konoha sent a glare at the two girls. She squared her shoulders and marched her way towards the sandbox. If the children of Suna thought that Gaara was some sort of _monster_ and ignored him because of it, she would play with him.

When she was almost to the sandbox, a group of older children stopped her. None of them fully turned their back towards the red-haired boy studying them a short distance away.

"You don't want to go there," one of them warned, his eyes warily flicking towards Gaara.

"He's the jinjuriki for the one-tailed racoon demon, Shukaku," another said. From Gaara flinch, it was clear that the red-head heard what was said.

"He kills anyone that gets too close to him!" A third child said.

Sakura frowned at them. In their walk to the playground, Gaara handn't killed anyone- even though they had all been walking fairly close to them. From that, Sakura was more willing to believe that they just didn't like the red-head and didn't want him to have any friends. She had heard some of the horrible things that the Konoha children had said to others about her to prevent them from interacting with her. Although they hadn't said she killed anyone, they had still said some pretty mean stuff. Sakura also thought that even if Gaara had some kind of demon sealed in him, he looked so lonely and she hated that. She saw that look in the mirror almost every day and she never wanted to see it on another person- jinjuriki or not, whatever that was.

"I don't care what you say!" Sakura declared loudly. "I want to be Gaara-kun's friend and you won't stop me with your bullying!"

With that, Sakura stomped the rest of the way over to the sandbox.

"Gaara-kun," she said somewhat roughly, still angry with the other children. "Can I play with you?"

Gaara's sea-green eyes, so like her own in how they were shadowed with loneliness momentarily lit up as he nodded and offered her small smile.

Sakura grinned back at him and sat down in the sand. Together, the children chatted at the formed a sand castle with their hands.

* * *

Temari watched from a distance as the pink-haired girl that had been temporarily entrusted to their care taker approached her brother. For a moment, she considered interfering and warning the girl about the very real danger that her brother posed. However, after watching the girl stand up to a group of children who did the same thing, she realized that any effort on her part would be useless.

Watching her brother smile at the girl, and allow her to play with him, Temari wondered if the girl would change him. Maybe it was for the best that the girl didn't fear her youngest brother, that she was willing to ignore common sense and warnings.

"30!" was shouted out, drawing Temari's attention away from the two red-shaded children.

Whatever happened would happened, Temari finally decided several minutes later as she dashed away from the brown haired boy who tried to pelt her with practice kunai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun was beginning its descent in the sky when Temari looked over at her brother and the pink-haired girl in the sand pit. Against all expectations, Gaara's sand had not once acted in a threatening manner towards the girl.

One of the children Temari had been playing with raised a camera to take a picture. As soon as the camera clicked, Temari was snatching it out of his hand and pointing it at the two six-year olds.

At that moment, Sakura looked up and gave Gaara a bright smile that Gaara echoed with a small, but genuine one. Temari snapped the photo before the moment ended.

She turned towards the boy who was still gaping at her for snatching his camera away.

"I'll return this later," she told him. "With a new roll of film and your pictures."

The boy glared after her as she circled around the sandbox to continue taking pictures.

Gaara and Sakura never left the sandbox and no other children approached them. Occasionally a group of children would pass closely and quickly while glaring and muttering about the "monster" or the "demon". These children were quickly silenced by Gaara's cold and Sakura's heated glares.

When the sun was low in the sky, Yashamaru appeared and called the four children to him. Sakura pouted some, but obediently followed Gaara back to the blonde haired man.

"Sakura," Temari said, gaining the pinkette's attention. "Did you have fun?'

Sakura smiled brightly, "Yup! Gaara and I had lots of fun! He's my first friend."

"Really?" Temari said with surprise as she began fingering the camera hanging around her neck.

Her siblings and Yashamaru looked surprised as well. This kind girl was claiming the outcast of Suna as her first friend? Yashamaru wondered what issues the peace-famed Konoha faced for this to be the case.

"Yeah," Sakura said sadly, ignorant of the shock on her companion's faces. "All the kids in Konoha tease me because of my forehead." She absentmindedly reached up to rub a hand across her forehead, "It's okay though! I have Gaara-kun now!"

Sakura and her parents sat together at a low table. Before them were traditional dishes from Suna. The ones that looked similar to those Sakura encountered in Konoha, the girl readily ate. The odder ones, she poked at before bravely trying or altogether ignoring

"Sakura," the girl's mother started. "How was your day?"

"We went to the park and Gaara-kun and I played in the sandbox all day!" Sakura proclaimed happily, oblivious to her parents reaction at the red-head's name. "A lot of the kids were mean to Gaara-kun. Like the kids at home are to me!" A furious frown marred the child's face. "I didn't like it so I ignored them and went to play with Gaara-kun. He's nice and he didn't tease me! I don't know why they call him names and ignore him!"

Her parents smiles were laced with indulgence at her words.

When the two adults had been told about the Kazekage's youngest child, and his status as the jinjuriki of the Ichibi, Shukaku.

He was a killer, ninja and civilians alike whispered- unstable, insane. He killed indiscriminately. When anyone approached him, they were enveloped by his sand and crushed to death; rarely was anything left of his victims.

When they had heard these tales of the child, they had feared for Sakura's life, but listening to her now, animatedly telling them about Gaara, made them question what they had been told. Surely the boy that Sakura had spent the day playing with couldn't be the monster the village made him out as.

Gaara stood on the roof, silently staring out over Suna. He was unable to sleep, as always. Unlike other nights, however, the bloodlust he usually experienced was tempered by the pleasant thoughts of the day, specifically emerald eyes shining with laughter. Sakura had surprised him by ignoring the warning of the children on the playground and choosing to play with him.

Gaara had vague memories of playing with other children when he was younger, but the only interactions he had now were tarnished by animosity and fear over something he couldn't control.

Gaara's sand suddenly reacted, brushing away a kunai that the child could not readily detect. The red-head turned quickly towards his attacker and sent his sand to bash away the mask disguising him. Gaara gasped when the familiar face was exposed to him.

 _Yashamaru_ , the child thought. _Why_

"Why," the thought was repeated out loud, but only in a traumatized whisper.

"It was an order," the blonde-haired man replied.

"You were forced to?" Gaara responded hopefully.

"No, I could have refused this mission," Yashamaru smiled. "You killed my sister. I _hate_ you. You're a demon."

The pure hatred laced in the blonde's voice stunned Gaara to the core. He was momentarily unable to react beyond stunned silence as Yashamaru opened his shirt, exposing explosive tags.

"Please, Gaara," Yashamaru begged. " _Die_."

With that, the tags that were wrapped around Yashamaru's torso exploded, drowning out Gaara's scream of betrayal. Simultaneously, Gaara's sand wrapped around him, protecting him from the blast.

After a few moments, the sand cleared exposing a blank-faced Gaara with the kanji for love forever imprinted on his forehead.

Gaara's eyes darkened. He wouldn't ever let anyone else betray him

Sakura lay in her hotel bed, faintly able to hear her parents speaking about her and Gaara. She had been trying to sleep for the past few hours, but was unable to due to a strange sense of unease. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what it was.

Sakura stared at her ceiling, hearing Gaara's name again from the next room over. Her ears strained to hear what her parents were saying. She was so focused on trying to hear their conversation that she failed to realize the sand creeping into her bed until it was wrapped around her in a thick cocoon.

Sakura looked around for the source of the sand. Her head first turned to the door, then to the window. Gaara stood on the window sill staring at her with dead, sea green eyes.

 _Does this have something to do with that feeling?_ Sakura wondered.

"Gaara?" she hesitantly questioned. "What's wrong?"

The red-head moved silently towards her without responding. When he reached her, he placed one small hand on her forehead.

Up close, Sakura was able to see the new addition to his face and she briefly wondered where it had come from. She didn't have much time to ponder it as Gaara's hand came up to cover her mouth.

"I won't let you betray me," the boy said harshly. "You will never betray me. Not like Yashamaru did. You'll love only me. You'll fight only for me."

Sakura nodded. She didn't quite understand what he was saying, but she desperately wanted to follow his orders so that he didn't leave her. She didn't want to lose her first, and only, friend.

Gaara's lips curved into a small smile. It did nothing to soften the coldness of his eyes, but Sakura was grateful to see it none-the-less.

A sharp pain started under the hand that Gaara had placed on her forehead. As it grew more intense, Sakura's body arched, fighting against the sand that trapped her. She screamed against the hand covering her mouth as her eyes clenched shut and tears leaked out.

Then, as suddenly as it began, the sharp pain stopped, leaving behind an uncomfortable ache.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly.

Cold green met their watery counterparts.

 _Mine_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sakura was curled on her side with one hand pressed tightly against her forehead. One eye was pressed closed, blinded by the blood that had seeped down while Gaara's sand had carved into her flesh.

 _No more, no more, no more._

One emerald green eye watched the red haired boy who was sitting next to her on the bed. He eyes had lost the crazed look that had dominated his features while he carved into her flesh. He now watched her with concern and some amount of pride. One of his hands slowly ran through her hair, attempting to comfort her.

"You'll always be mine now," Gaara whispered when he noticed her attention was focused on him.

 _Whatever you want! Please. No more._

His thumb swiped across her temple, wiping away the blood gathered there. Sakura watched in horrid fascination as Gaara raised the digit to his mouth to lick the glistening red liquid away.

"Mine," Gaara repeated.

"Yours," Sakura replied faintly. "Always yours."

 _Yours. Yours. Yours. No more!_

Sakura's eye drooped as her adrenaline wore off and exhaustion took over. Her eyes eventually closed. Her breathing slowly evened out and her hand fell away from her forehead as her muscles relaxed in sleep.

Gaara placed his own hand over the mark engraved into her forehead at Shukaku's command. Gaara acted as a conduit as the demon within him carefully channeled chakra into the mark. The mark would influence the girl to love Shukaku's container- it would enhance the affection towards him that she had already begun to develop.

Shukaku whispered these reassurances to Gaara. Sakura would never betray him if he did this. She would never- could never- betray him. This was just another step towards Gaara's happiness, survival, well-being.

Gaara's calm exterior slowly returned with Shukaku's continued whispers until he was finally able to break physical contact with the pinkette.

He stared down at the mark on her forehead that matched his own in awe for several moments. She was his. She would always be his. There was one person in the world that would never and could never betray him.

"You will always be mine now," he whispered, leaning down to lick the remaining blood off the mark.

Sakura shifted slightly in her sleep at the touch of his tongue.

"Yours," the girl murmured quietly.

The next morning, her parents woke in the same manner they always did. Sakura's mother woke first, got out of bed, and showered before waking her husband. She then proceeded to head to the in-suite kitchen and preparing water for tea and breakfast.

Sakura and her father both stumbled out of their rooms as Sakura's mother placed the finishing touches on breakfast. Sakura sat at the table and laid her head on her arms. Her father kissed her mother and helped her move the dishes to the table.

"Good morning, Sakura," the woman chirped as she sat.

"Morning, Mama," Sakura replied as she lifted her head to blearily eye her food options. She yawned and rubbed her eye as she repeated the greeting to her father.

Through breakfast, Sakura slowly ate her food while her parents talked about their plans for the day. Sakura was told that she would again be spending time with Gaara and his siblings. Sakura distantly noted that they said that she would be spending time with the sand siblings and not Yashamaru as she muttered a confirmation that she understood as she finished off her food.

"Sakura, do you want me to do your hair today?" the girl's mother asked as Sakura stood up.

Sakura hesitated. Normally, she loved having her mother do her hair, but today...

 _Don't let them see._

Sakura smiled as she started heading to her room. "No, Mama. I can do it myself!"

"She's growing up," Sakura heard her father say as the girl closed her door.

Sakura was dressed and staring in her mirror with a concentration look. She was holding her bangs up so that she could stare at the mark on her forehead. It was pretty, a deep red that reminded her of one of her favorite shirts. Her fingers came up to trace over it.

 _Love._

Sakura dropped her bangs and thought about her earlier reaction. She wasn't sure why she was so against her parents seeing it - _Don't show it_ – but they couldn't, no one could. At least not yet.

Sakura hummed quietly as she brushed out her hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror and smoothed down her bangs.

Much more awake the second time she left her room, Sakura skipped out the door and waited for her mother to escort her to Gaara.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara when she saw him and pressed her forehead against his, their marks lining up for a moment. She gave Temari and Kankuro quick smiles. Her mother told her to be good and then left to meet her father.

Sakura hesitantly asked Gaara about Yashamaru after her mother was gone and Temari was leading them around Suna. Gaara squeezed her hand harshly and gave her a dark look. She didn't ask again.

That day and the next, Temari showed off her favorite places around the Sand Village. While the four of them explored, Sakura never strayed too far from Gaara. During those days, Temari and Kankuro opened up somewhat towards their brother, using Sakura as a bridge mend the broken bonds between them.

The third day, Sakura was at their home when she told them that her parents had finished their business and that she was going to be leaving the next morning to return to Konoha. Gaara's face was dark as he stormed out of the room. Kankuro gave her a weak smile before following him.

Sakura stared blankly at the floor. She had to go. She didn't have a choice. They were her parents! She couldn't leave them!

Her thoughts were interrupted by Temari shoving two items into her hand. Sakura blinked and looked down. She was now holding a pen and a picture of her and Gaara playing in the sandbox on the playground. A smile broke out on her face as she kneeled in front of a small table and flipped the photo over.

She uncapped the pen and started to write using vibrant- red ink.

Later, Gaara came back. His siblings left the two alone to go and get lunch.

Gaara sat in front of her and traced his fingers over her forehead over and over whispering, "Mine."

"Yours," Sakura would reply each time.

The next morning, Saur headed to the main gate with her parents. She held her father's hand and quietly glared at the ground.

She _didn't_ want to go. She wanted to stay with Gaara. It wasn't _fair_. But she couldn't tell her parents that, she was compelled not to.

"Sakura!"

She looked up at grinned at Temari. All three sand siblings stood by the gate waiting for them. Sakura's father squeezed her hand before releasing it and heading to the gate desk with her mother.

Sakura threw her arms around Temari.

"Bye-bye, Temari," Sakura said softly as the girl returned her hug.

"Good-bye, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura repeated this with Kankuro before finally turning to Gaara.

She stood awkwardly in front of him for a breath before wrapping her arms around him as well.

"Bye-bye, Gaara," she said as her eyes welled up with tears.

Gaara's breath shuddered as he finally returned her embrace.

"Don't forget me," she whispered. "I'm yours, remember?"

"Mine," he whispered back. Gaara pulled back to kiss her forehead, right over his mark.

Sakura giggled and mimicked the gesture. She squeezed him one last time before pulling away as her parents returned.

Her father smiled at the group. "Thank you for watching our daughter," he said.

Sakura's mother reached a hand towards Sakura. "Ready to go, Sakura?"

Sakura frowned and shook her head.

"One last thing!" she said as she pulled her backpack around. She dug through to find an envelope and shoved it in Gaara's hands. "So you don't forget!" she told him.

"You'll see each other again," her father said, ruffling her hair.

The gesture distrupted the girl's bangs enough so that the sand siblings, who she was facing, were able to see a flash of red on her forehead. Temari paled slightly and glanced quickly at Gaara.

"Bye-bye," Sakura said once more before taking her mother's hand and was lead towards the gate.

Sakura turned one last time to wave at them as they went through.

When they had disappeared on the horizon, Temari turned to her brother.

"Gaara, was that..." she trailed off as Gaara turned a dark look on her

"Eh, Gaara. You'll see her again," Kankuro said quickly trying to move him pass Temari's words.

Gaara's face softened, "I know."

"Are you going to open that?" Temari asked after clearing her throat.

Gaara's looked down at the envelope and slid a finger under the lip.

It contained a picture of Sakura and him. He glanced up at his sister to find her grinning proudly. He scowled slightly as he realized that she must have taken it without him knowing. He turned the photograph over and saw shakily written letter signed with the kanji for love.

 _Dear Gaara,_

 _Do you like the picture? Temari-nee-chan took it! I like it. Nee-chan gave me one and you have one! Isn't that great?_

 _I'm going to miss you while I'm in Konoha. I'm going to join the ninja academy so I can grow strong. I want you to be proud of me._

 _Don't forget me. I won't forget you._

 _Write to me, okay? Oh! And if you're ever in Konoha, come find me!_

 _Remember, I'm yours!_

 _Love,_

 _Sakura_

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 _Apparently, the word "squeeze" was a favorite in this chapter as I was writing it._

 _I want to thank all my readers for comments, follows, favorites hits, etc. I've been surprised by the number of reviewers who have said that they read the original and are super excited for this revision!_

 _I think I've found a method that works for me to get chapters out, so hopefully it won't take forever for updates (like it did with this chapter) again. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Through the Years

* * *

[A/N: This chapter is 100% unique to this version of "Mark". I was having trouble incorporating Naruto and Hinata's back story with Sakura in a way that made sense (part of why it took so long to update), so this happened.]

* * *

Age 6

 _Upon her return to Konoha, Sakura convinced her parents to enroll her in the Ninja Academy. In the few months leading up to her start, Sakura read as many books as she could get her hands on about ninja history, laws, and techniques._

 _Only her mother walked her to the academy on her first day. Sakura was nervous, but she refused to let it show beyond her white-knuckled grip on her backpack straps. She would be strong for Gaara. She had to keep her promise and become strong for him._

 _Her mother waved to her as her name was called to join the class under Umino Iruka. When the last student, Uzumaki Naruto, was called, Iruka led them into the building. Sakura sent one last look to her mother before she walked in the doors._

 _The first half of the day was a test to determine what knowledge the class already had. Sakura breezed through it after her months of studying._

 _Iruka released them for lunch when all the exams had been turned in._

 _Sakura joined followed the class outside. She went to a large tree away from the others and sat down under it to eat her bento. As she ate, she watched a blonde boy flit from group to group. At each group he was met with frowns. As he left, they snickered behind his back. When he was turned away from the last group, he frowned and desperately looked around._

 _When his eyes landed on Sakura, sitting alone, a grin broke apart across his face. Sakura almost groaned, she didn't need the distraction of another person. She didn't smile back, but the boy came up to her anyways._

" _I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" the boy said as he came to a stop in front of her._

 _Sakura was tempted to ignore him, but something stopped her. He almost felt like Gaara. That feeling made her hesitate. Everything would be so much easier if she didn't have to focus on the void that Gaara had left in her. With Naruto's presence, she could feel some of the emptiness fleeing._

 _Sakura gave him a tentative smile._

" _Hello, Uzumaki-kun," she said. "I'm Haruno Sakura. Do you want to sit with me?"_

 _Naruto's face went blank, and Sakura was afraid she had said something wrong. She was about to apologize when Naruto's face lit up with a brilliant smile that was so much more_ real _than his last one. (And she hadn't even realized how fake his expression had been until he wore a genuine one.)_

" _Thanks, Sakura-chan!" he said and plopped down next to her._

 _When they went back to the classroom, Naruto sat down next to her and glared at the girl who had been sitting next to Sakura before lunch._

Age 7

 _Naruto and Hinata stared at Sakura forlornly._

" _But he's so_ sad _," Naruto said._

" _We should try and talk to him," Hinata added._

 _Sakura stared up at the clouds so she didn't have to look into their eyes. She sighed and then looked across the yard at Uchiha Sasuke._

 _He was glaring at the circle of students who were suddenly interested in the last Uchiha._

 _Sakura looked back at her friends pleading faces and sighed again._

" _Okay," she relented. "But not now, after school."_

 _Naruto and Hinata both brightened and agreed._

 _Naruto tried first. He and Sasuke ended up brawling along the major river that ran through Konoha. Their fight was ended by a jounin who lectured them on the "power of youth" and how they should not use their youthfulness to harm each other, but rather use it to focus their efforts on improving. The man then deposited them in the hospital._

 _When Naruto shared the story with Sakura and Hinata, both girls gave him disturbed looks._

 _Hinata tried next. She was timid around everyone aside from Sakura and Naruto, so it didn't go well. Sasuke refused to listen to her beyond the first few words before scoffing and telling her to get lost._

 _The day Sakura was going to try, she and her mother received a message. Sakura's father had been killed on the way to the Land of Water._

 _Sakura remained home for the week following the news. When she returned to the academy, she was bombarded with questions from all, but mainly from Naruto and Hinata._

 _At the end of the day, worn thin from all of her interactions, she blew up at her two friends. She screamed at them about what had happened to her father, how she didn't want anything to do with anyone, and how she hated everyone who asked questions about why she was gone. She screamed and yelled nonsense, and hatred, and abuse at them. And then she broke down sobbing in their arms. During that time she told them what had happened in Suna the year previous. She told them about Gaara, and about how Naruto reminded her of him. And how Hinata reminded her of Temari._

 _They held her through it and told her that she meant the world to them, and that she was their friend, and that she was important._

 _After that, they didn't try to befriend Sasuke again._

Age 8

 _Sakura frowned at Naruto._

" _I don't see anything wrong with your form," she told him. "What did Mizuki-sensei say was wrong?"_

 _Naruto's brow was furrowed and his lips were turned down. "He just said that it was_ wrong _,"_

" _Come on, let's go ask Hinata,"_

 _Sakura grabbed his hand and the two of them headed towards the Hyuuga Compound. As they approached, Naruto released Sakura's hand and held back. From experience, they knew that the Hyuuga guards wouldn't answer any questions with Naruto present._

" _Is Hinata-hime around?" Sakura asked, using her friend's honorable title._

 _The guards glanced at each other before sending a messenger into the compound. Sakura had never been in the compound. Hinata had told her that few outside the clan ever accessed it._

 _A few minutes later, Hinata was stepping out the gates with a small smile._

" _Hello, Sakura," she said. "What can I do for you?"_

 _Sakura almost winced at how rehearsed that sounded._

" _Do you want to train?" Sakura asked. "I wanted your help with something."_

 _Hinata turned back to the guards. "Inform my father that I will be training with my classmate," she said and then proceeded to glide away._

 _Sakura followed her. She always felt weird when Hinata played the heiress she was for those outside their group. Hinata did to, she always wilted when they were alone._

 _Once they were out of sight of the compound, Naruto appeared at their side._

" _What's going on?" Hinata asked._

" _Well," Naruto started. "Mizuki- sensei said my form is off for taijutsu."_

 _Hinata's face morphed into the same frown that Sakura's had hours earlier when Naruto had told her. The three of them had been training together for some time now and Naruto's taijutsu far surpassed theirs._

" _Let's go to the training ground," Hinata said._

 _They would get to the bottom of this._

Age 9

" _Today you'll receive your partners for the project that we talked about last class," Iruka announced at the start of the class. "Each pair will be assigned an influential figure from Konoha's history."_

 _Sakura glanced to either side of her, hoping that she would be paired with either Naruto or Hinata as Iruka-sensei began to annouce the groups._

" _Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. You have the Fourth Hokage."_

 _Sakura frowned slightly. Who was left for her to be paired with? She looked around the room. Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Couji, and Uchiha Sasuke. Couji wouldn't be bad, but the other two…_

" _Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. You have Senju Tobirama," Iruka announced._

 _Sakura met Sasuke's eyes from across the room. This would be interesting. Sakura toned out Ino and Couji's assignment._

" _Get with your partners now and work out a schedule. This is the only class time set aside for the assignment. The rest of the project must be worked on and completed outside of class," Iruka told them._

 _Sakura stood and allowed Hinata to take her seat. As she walked over to Sasuke, she ignored the worried looks from her friends and the envious glares of her female class mates._

" _Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she sat next to him. "When do you have free time to work on this? How do you want to split the project?"_

 _Sasuke looked at her blankly for a moment. Then his eyes softened, but he was silent for long minutes._

 _Sakura was getting worried about his lack of reply, as she was about to ask another question, Sasuke spoke up._

" _When are you available?" he finally asked._

 _And part of Sakura broke at that. Sasuke didn't have family obligations. He didn't have anyone at home waiting for him, worrying about him._

" _I'm free every day after class until my mom wants me home at seven," Sakura told him. She ignored his flinch at the word 'mom'. "So we can work at the library, or you can come over."_

" _I-," Sasuke frowned then shook his head slightly. "The library is fine."_

 _One way or another, Sakura decided as she silently assessed her classmate. She was getting Sasuke over to her house. If only for him to have some semblance of mothering._

 _._

.

 _A month later their project was finished. Sasuke had visited her house a handful of times and had joined her, Naruto, and Hinata for lunch._

 _Iruka pulled Sakura aside and thanked her for helping him._

 _When he let her go, Sakura went to the bathroom, pulled back her bangs and stared into the mirror. Two fingers traced over the mark on her forehead._

 _She missed Gaara. Her collection of those that reminded her of him was helping, but sometimes, it wasn't enough._

 _Sakura let her bangs fall and looked down into the sink._

 _She ignored the tear drops that fell from her eyes._

Age 10

 _Dear Gaara,_

 _My mom said that she would be traveling to Suna in a few months and that if I keep doing well I can go with her!_

 _I've been studying hard and I'm at the top of my class._

 _I've told you before about my friends Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. They all remind me of you in one way or another and it makes being so far away easier. They have been helping me stay at the top._

 _I hope that you are doing good!_

 _Love,_

 _Sakura_

 _._

.

 _Gaara,_

 _I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura has talked about you a lot and she misses you._

 _I am sending this letter for Sakura. She is in the hospital right now._

 _Some of our class mates attacked her. They've been dealt with. But Sakura still got hurt pretty badly._

 _Her mom still has to go to Suna, but Sakura can't go. Her aunt will be taking care of her while her mom is gone. Hinata, Sasuke, and I will take care of her too._

 _Sakura misses you a lot and feels really bad that she can't go._

 _She doesn't know that I'm writing this. She says that she will write to you when her arm heals._

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _._

.

 _Dear Gaara,_

 _Naruto told me that he sent you a letter._

 _I was attacked by students in our class that thought I was "too close to Sasuke". Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata took care of them._

 _I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough for you. I will get stronger._

 _I hope you are doing well._

 _Love,_

 _Sakura._

 _._

.

 _Sakura,_

 _I thought you were strong the first day I met you._

 _I was [smudged] not happy that you wouldn't not be able to visit. Less so when I received Uzumaki Naruto's letter. Temari and Kankuro helped me with that._

 _I am [smugged] glad that you have friends that will help to defend you._

 _I miss you as well._

 _My studies are going well. I will be promoted to genin at the end of this year. I will be put on a team with my siblings._

 _Get better._

 _Gaara_

Age 11

 _The four sat in a circle. Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke were focused intently on Naruto._

" _Naruto," Sasuke started, falsely calm. "Why did you try to take the exam early?"_

 _Naruto stared at the ground of their preferred academy training area silently._

 _Finally, he spoke up._

" _We're put into teams of three when we graduate. That means one of us," Naruto pointed to each of them. "Is going to be on a different team. I thought that I would just make it me. I'm used to people not liking me anyways."_

 _Sakura flinched at that. She looked at the others. Hinata looked heart-broken and horrified. Sasuke… Sasuke looked murderous._

 _Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face between his hands and yanked his head up so that their eyes could meet._

" _Listen to me, you idiot," Sasuke hissed. "You don't get to make decisions about us without talking to us. We're supposed to be a_ group _. Got it?"_

 _Naruto was gaping at him. Sakura was sure her expression matched. Sasuke never showed so much emotion._

 _Finally Naruto nodded._

" _I got it," he said. "Sorry guys."_

" _It's okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata told him as Sasuke scoffed and pushed him away._

" _Idiot," the brunette muttered once more._

 _Sakura was still staring at Sasuke in shock._

Age 12

 _Their happieness was bitter sweet._

 _They had all passed, but at least one of them was going to end up on a different team._

 _Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke sat in a row staring ahead at their teacher. They were waiting for their names to be called for team assignments._

" _Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and," Iruka paused. "Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _What? What? WHAT? Sakura couldn't believe that she was on a team with Naruto and Sasuke._

 _Oh no, HInata, Sakura thought in despair. She's_ alone.

 _Sakura looked over at the other girl. She was smiling bravely at the three of them. Sakura felt sick, but she managed to smile back._

" _Team 8," Iruka continued. "Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba."_

 _Sakura let out a quiet sigh of relief. Although she didn't have much interaction with Shino and Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto, respectively, had both hung out with them. They were better than some of the alternatives._

 _Iruka finished calling off the teams. "You're jonin-sensei's will come to pick you up," he ended with._

 _As soon as the words were out of his mouth, three jonin walked in to collect their teams._

… _Two hours later, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones left._

" _Ya know," Naruto said as he wedged an eraser in the door. "He deserves this for making us wait so long."_

 _Naruto sat on the desk next to Sasuke._

 _A few minutes later, they heard footsteps. All three perked up, hopeful that this was their teacher._

 _A hand gripped the door and pulled it open. A head popped in to be hit by the eraser._

 _The white haired man stared at them for a moment before looking down at the eraser._

" _My first impression," he drawled. "I hate you. Roof, five minutes."_

 _._

.

 _Gaara,_

 _Tell Temari that her new fan is really cool!_

 _I've officially been a genin for a few weeks. My sensei is supposedly really strong, but he's a pervert! He's always reading this adult book. And he's weird!_

 _I'm going on my first C-rank mission tomorrow, so I won't be sending you letters while I'm gone. I'll send you a letter on how it went when I get back._

 _I hope that you're doing well._

 _Love,_

 _Sakura_

* * *

[END NOTES: So, for those of you who have read the original, there are some character changes here. :) Not going to go into it more than that.

As I said in the beginning, this chapter bridges the blank space that I had between Sakura leaving Suna and the start of the chunin exams in the original version... Personally, I think that it will help the story progress better. Hopefully now that this obstacle is out of the way, I'll be able to continue the story without trying to break my brain incorporating Sakura's past into her present.]


End file.
